1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a method of requesting service that can be used between network devices, and more particularly, to a method of requesting services between network devices in which a range of service that can be used between network devices can be flexibly managed, a network device capable of performing the method, and a storage medium for storing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network devices may include consumer electronic (CE) devices, such as camcorders, compact disc (CD) players, digital versatile disc (DVD) players, audio players, digital televisions (DTV), and home theater systems.
A request for service that can be used between these network devices is performed based on predefined operations. For example, if a user wants to watch a DVD content file of a DVD player on a TV, a “play” command, which is already recognized by both the TV and the DVD player, is transmitted from the TV and the DVD player so that the service can begin. At this time, for the “play” command, identification (ID) information based on an operation between the TV and the DVD player as illustrated in FIG. 1, can be transferred from the TV and the DVD player. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of ID information for operations between network devices and user operations corresponding to the ID information, according to a conventional technology.
Thus, network devices can request services that can be used between network devices based on these predetermined operations. Accordingly, if a network device having a new function is connected to a network, or a new function is added to a network device, network devices cannot request services for the new functions. In order to request a service for a new function, network devices need to be updated with information on the new operations, and the updated operation information should be shared between network devices. Additionally, when information is updated, operation information (for example, operation ID information) to be allocated to a new function should not overlap the already defined operation information.
In addition, although existing network devices can request a service based on operations shared between network devices by requesting the service that can be used between the network devices based on the predefined operations, the network devices cannot request services based on a specific function of a network device. Accordingly, the range of services that can be used between network devices is limited.